


What The Hell Is A Hufflepuff

by Owl_Lady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Bashing, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff, Jigglypuff - Freeform, Love, M/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Mirror of Erised, Potions, True Love, griffendor, howlers, novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is nervous on his first day of Hogwarts. Will he be sorted into a good house his father will approve of? Will he be like his brothers? Will he be a success in his families eyes? Will meeting a strange winking blonde help him? This is the story of Dean and Cas growing up together at the most magical place in the world, Hogwarts. Eventual Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Hell Is A Hufflepuff

Hey everyone. This is my newest project, a Hogwarts Au. I've been working on this idea for a little while and I've just got it to the point where I like it. I hope you love it. ENJOY

Castiel was terrified. He stood in the middle of the Great Hall with a couple hundred other young witches and wizards. He was praying that he would be placed into a good house. His father stressed the fact of being put into a good house. His brothers where all in the two most powerful , and Michael we're all Griffendors while Lucifer and Gabriel were Slytherins. Castiel took deep breathes and tried to calm himself.

"Charlie Bradbury" Professor Longbottom called out. A girl with bright red hair stepped up to the stool and sat down. She had on a huge smile as the sorting hat was being place on her head.

"Hmmmm interesting I see intelligence, much intelligence, but also some bravery...you must be a RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat bellowed. The little girl shrugged and went to join her house. Professor Longbottom looked at his list and called out the next name.

"Ruby Deville" A girl with dark hair with blonde highlights stepped up to the stool and gave everyone a sneer. No question which house she was going to go in. The sorting hat had barly touched her head when it shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN" The girl slide off the stool and sauntered, yes sauntered, over to the Slytherin table.

"Dean Winchester" The Professor called out. Castiel watched to see the next student. When his eyes landed on him, his heart stopped. He was gorgeous, and for the looks of him he had a huge oversized ego. The student stepped up the the stool and sat down. He eventually looked right at Castiel, and he...oh my merlin he winked at him. Castiel was eleven he wasn't supposed to be winked at. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on Dean's head and it started to decide.

"Oh my look what we have here. You have much courage and a duty to your family that will always win out. A classic...GRIFFENDOR" the hat said. Dean smirked and hopped off the stool. He sauntered over to the Griffendor table and he shook his hips more than Ruby had. Castiel couldn't tell, but he think he had just become gay. Father wasn't gonna like that.

"Castiel Novak" The Professor called out. Castiel jumped at the sound of his name and he slowly made his way through the crowd. He stepped up to the stools and sat down. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Gabirel, Lucifer, and his cousin Balthazar smiling at him. Over at the Griffendor table he Michael and Rapheal where given him approving nods and...Dean Winchester was flashing him a million dollar smile. It was enough to make Castiel melt, but he felt the hat being placed on his head.

"Oh my what have we here. A small boy with a lot of weight on his shoulders. I see loyalty and courage and some cunning, but a will to get what you want. Where to put you..." The sorting hat began to rattle on for the next 5 minutes. Castiel was smiling now, this was called a Hatstall. True Hatstalls only happened once every 50 years...father would be pleased.

" Young Castiel you would belong well in any house, but I believe that your best suited for...HUFFLEPUFF" The hat said. With the hats proclamation the Hufflepuff house roared in applause. Castiel's eyes went wide...Hufflepuff...Hufflepuff. His dad was going to kill him. No one important ever came out of Hufflepuff according to his father. He slowly slide off the stool and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. On his way there he could almost feel the angry glances from his brothers. He sat down next to another first year and laid his head down on the table.

"What's wrong dude" asked the student next to him.

"I'm a Hufflepuff and my father is going to kill me" Castiel responded.

"Well I think your dad's wrong. Being a Hufflepuff is awesome. Everyone knows your not going to backstab them and people trust you a lot more. We make the best soldiers" ranted the boy. Castiel lifted his head and gave the boy a squinty look. He was a scrawny looking boy with brown hair and an over active look in his eye.

"Hi my name's Garth...well actually it's Garth Fitzgerald IV. I'm a first year too" he said as he extended his hand. Castiel held out his hand to shake Garth's.

"I'm Castiel Novak"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Later The Next Week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff" said a voice from the archway. Castiel looked up from his potion's homework and saw...Dean Winchester. He was all decked out in Griffendor garb and Castiel had on his new Hufflepuff decor.

"It's what I am" Casitel replied. Dean giggled and Castiel thought he'd faint. Dean came and sat down next it him on the bench he was on.

"I'm Dean Winchester and I already know who you are" he said as he extended his hand. Castiel looked at it, but didn't shake it.

"I already knew who you where as well Dean" Castiel replied as he turned back too his potion's homework.

"Will I then we both know each other...Casper..fell" Dean said as he attempted to remember Castiel's name. Castiel rolled his eyes at the young Griffendor.

"It's Castiel. Castiel Novak" Castiel corrected him.

"Well I'm gonna call ya Cas because your name is ridikulus" Dean smiled as he made a funny joke. Castiel rolled his eyes again.

"I find your humor stupid" Castiel told him.

"Is that because Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders" Dean joked again. Castiel seriously wanted to leave, but this was the only placed in the castle where most people wouldn't bother him. Dean however wasn't most people.

"If you are just going to keep insulting me then can you just get it over with and leave" Castiel asked him. A look of hurt washed over Dean's face.

"What's wrong Cas" he asked. Castiel sighed and put away his potions homework. He wasn't going to get it done here, maybe he could sneak into his dorm without Garth drowning him with questions and random thoughts. As he was getting up to leave, Dean grabbed his arm. Castiel whipped around and looked right into his eyes. Dean's eyes where that shade of green you only heard about in books. He could get lost in them forever if they weren't attached to this guy.

"Cas...I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have made fun of you...it kinda how I say hello" he told Cas. Castiel sighed and sat back down.

"I would say you need to perfect a greeting where you don't insult your conversation partner" Castiel said as he sat down. Dean laughed at him and lowered his head.

"Wow with the way you talk you should be a Ravenclaw" Dean said as he looked back up at Castiel. Casitel sighed again.

"I wish you could have told the sorting hat that" Castiel said.

"I still don't get why your so bummed to be in Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's great. It's the only house that isn't full of its self" Dean. Cas chuckled at that.

"Try to tell my father that. He believes that your entire life is dependent upon getting into a good house. Hufflepuff isn't one of his top choices. All of my brothers have gotten into his two favorite houses and they have pleased him. My brother Michael sent my father an owl and I probably will be punished for being placed in this house" Castiel told Dean. Dean smiled at Cas and patted his back.

"Just because your brothers are in a different house doesn't mean anything Cas" he told him. Cas stared at Dean.

"My eldest brother Michael, a 7th year, was placed in Griffendor. He is a head boy, Captian of the Griffendor Quidditch team and he is on a fast rack to become the next Minister of Magic. Next is my brother Lucifer, a 6th year, a Slytherin head boy and Quidditch captain and he is certainly fathers favorite so he'll inherit everything. My next brother Gabriel, 5th year, whose also in Slytherin is the only one of my brothers who really likes me and he is father's little messenger so he has a Daily Prophet careers ahead of him that rivals no one else. Then there is Raphael, 4th year, who is going to ride with Michael and become a great healer. I'm Castiel and I'm a 1st year Hufflepuff who was no future besides a life in the military, because the only thing I'm good for is being a loyal soilder. I'm unimportant" Castiel ranted. By the time he was finished he was out of breath. Dean was looking at him like he was the most precious thing ever.

"In all my years I've never met anyone who wasn't important" Dean said to Castiel. Castiel squinted his eyes.

"Did you just quote Doctor Who...I didn't know they allowed nerds in Girffendor" Casitel asked.

"I didn't know they allowed cool people in Hufflepuff" Dean retorted. Castiel smiled.

"You think I'm cool" he asked. Dean realized his mistake.

"No... I was talking about Chuck...ya know Chuck Shirley" Dean mumbles as he tries to cover up his mistake. Castiel giggled at him.

"I'm going to tell everyone that you think I'm cool" Cas said as he started to laugh.

"Well you are, ok" Dean finally admitted. Now the two students where just smiled back at one another. Castiel hadn't felt this happy in a long time. It would have been the perfect moment if some guys hadn't come in unexpectedly.

"Hey Dean are you in here...oh hello Castiel" Said a familiar voice. Dean and Cas turned around and saw Michael, Raphael, and a few other Griffendors that Casitel reconized as the Quidditch team. Anna Novak, his cousin, Warren Horseman, a friend of Lucifer's and Benny Lafitte, aka the Louisiana heart throb that all the Hufflepuff girls wouldn't shut up about.

"Hello brother" Cas said as his smile vanished. Michael walked over to Castiel and pulled him up by his tie.

"I hope you know I already sent the owl to Father, he'll know about the little family Hufflepuff within days. Also I'd stay away from Dean here, he's gotta future ahead of him. Wouldn't want to have your unsuccessfulness rub off on him" Michael told him. Dean stood up quickly and put himself between Michael and Castiel.

"Don't hurt him Mike, he's cool" Dean said. Michael glared at Dean.

"He's my little brother, I can do to him what I like" Michael retorted. Dean wasn't going to back down.

"Then your gonna have to go through me to do it" Dean said and that is the story of how Dean Winchester spent his second night at Hogwarts in the infirmary with a broken nose. Michael was in the next bed with a few crack ribs and a broken wrist. Castiel stayed by Dean the entire night, he kinda felt responsible.

"Casss" Dean said as he came to. Castiel quickly went over to him.

"Dean are you awake? Are you in pain? Do you need me to fetch someone? Do you want me to leave?" Cas asked him quickly. Dean gave a breathy laugh.

"Cas can you do something for me since I got my ass kicked for you" Dean asked Castiel nodded his head yes and Dean smiled.

"Will you be my best friend" He said. Cas smiled at him.

"Of course Dean" he said. Dean shield land rolled over onto his side.

"Totally worth it then"

Was that semi enjoyable. I'm still kinda sorta shocked that anyone has read anything I've posted, but some of you guys love this shit. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	2. Does The Sorting Hat Have A Dick

Hey everyone. This is the second chapter of this wonderful Potternatural story. Enjoy

Castiel was walking down to the dungeons for his favorite class of the day, Potions. He couldn't wait to be challenged by Professor Crowley again today. Castiel was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought when he was tackled by an unknown force. Well not that unknown

"DEAN" Castiel yelled at the second year. Dean was laughing as he walked with Cas. The 2nd year Hufflepuffs and Griffendors had potions together, maybe that's another reason he like potions so much.

"Ah come on Cas lighten up, besides I wanna have some fun before I have to sit in Professor Crowley's boring ass class" Dean said knowing quite well that this was Castiel's favorite class. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Like Defense Against The Dark Arts is any better"Castiel mumbled. Dean stepped in front of him and pointed his finger on Cas' chest.

"It's ten times better than throwin some leaves and berries in a pot and stirring till your arms bleed" Dean retorted. Castiel just rolled his eyes and moved pass him. Finally they had made it to the classroom. Cas stepped inside and took his place at the front of the class. Dean went to sit next to him, but a dark haired girl got their first.

"Meg your not even in this class, get out of my seat" he told the Slytherin.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you I was talking to my unicorn" Meg retorted. Dean really wanted to curse her outta that chair, but Cas wouldn't like that very much. Dean was pretty sure Cas had a crush on Meg, although what he saw in the demon like girl was certainly going over Dean's head.

"Meg, Dean is right. You have Transfiguration this hour and I'm sure Professor Magonagall wouldn't be happy if you skipped it" Cas reasoned.

"The old bird won't even notice Unicorn" Meg said as she nestled up next it Cas. Dean felt a surge of anger in the pit of his stomach. He was going to drag Meg to Transfiguration if that's what it was going to take.

"MEG, get the hell outta here" Professor Crowley said to her. Meg rolled here eyes, but obeyed Crowley. He was the Head of Slytherin house so he basically owned her. Dean liked to call him the King of Hell. When Meg had left Dean took his rightful seat next to Castiel and all felt right with the world.

"I tell you Cas, I don't know where that girl get the nerve to say that kinda stuff to us" Dean ranted.

"Dean" Cas said.

"She just thinks she can walk in here and flirt with you and insult me. I honestly don't know why you take it so calmly" Dean ranted again.

"Dean" Cas said again.

"Who calls a man Unicorn for god's sake. Your a person not a white pony that shoots rainbows outta its ass"

"DEAN" Cas raised his voice at him.

"What Cas" Dean asked. Castiel pointed to the front of the class where Professor Crowley was tapping his foot at Dean. Dean then looked around the room and everyone was starting at him.

"Mr. Winchester if your through flirting with your boyfriend I would like to teach the class now" Crowley said. Dean nodded his head and sunk low into his chair as the class began to laugh at him. This was going to be a terrible class period.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day In The Courtyard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's totally your fault that you made an ass out of yourself Dean" Charlie said as she snacked on some muggle chips her mom had sent her.

"No it's Meg's. If she hadn't have sat next to Cas then this would have never happened" Dean complained to his girlfriend Charlie. Don't get the wrong idea, Charlie was about as gay as they come and Dean had a thing for girls with dark hair and blue eyes. Maybe it was just dark hair and blue eyes that he liked.

"Why are we even acknowledging that Meg exists. Your popular Dean, she hangs out under the crazy tree" Charlie told him.

"No one can hang out under the whomping willow" Dean said. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. I'm just saying that she should be your problem" Charlie told him.

"I don't know...I just got so...MAD when I saw her with Cas" Dean said. While Dean was saying this Charlie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What" Dean asked. Charlie put her hand over her mouth in awe and shock.

"You have a crush on Cas" she said quietly. Dean froze on the spot.

"Cas is my best friend Charlie...I don't have a crush on my best friend...I'm just...mad that Meg keeps hanging around him...he could do so much better" Dean explained.

"He could do you" Charlie whispered, but Dean still heard her.

"Charlie" Dean scolded her. Charlie put her hand down and rolled her eyes at Dean.

"Dean it makes perfect sense. A normal friend would be happy that a girl likes Cas, they would even try to help him out. You don't want them to be together so you come and bitch about it to me instead of telling Cas. You said that you get unreasonably angry whenever Meg makes a move on Cas and you flirt with Cas almost everyday" Charlie explained.

"Excuse you, but I do not flirt with Cas" Dean said.

"I've never seen someone wink to a person as much as you do to Cas. You two are always touching each other for 'emotional support', you gave him his nickname for Merlin's sake, and whenever we are all hanging out you two are glomped together in a pile of legs and arms" Charlie told him. Dean sighed.

"I don't like Cas" He told Charlie again. Charlie squinted at Dean.

"Don't make me steal a truth potion from Professor Crowley" Charlie threatened.

"Go ahead, drug me for all I care. I am telling you I Do Not Have A Crush On Cas- oh hi Cas" Dean started to say before his best friend showed up out of nowhere as per usual.

"Who do you have a crush on Dean" Cas asked as he sat down next to him. Castiel sat down next to Dean and he rested his head on Dean's knees. Cas looked up at him with those big blue eyes full of questions...HE WAS NOT INTO CAS.

"It's this 2nd year Hufflepuff he just can't get out of his mind" Charlie answer for Dean. Cas turned his attention to Charlie and he didn't see Dean silently cursing Charlie out.

"Really...do I know her" Castiel asked.

"Oh yeah. She's well liked by pretty much everyone. She's smart, and pretty, and heck she's known him since she got here" Charlie said. Dean was now red in the face from his anger and this was hysterical to Charlie.

"Who is it Dean" Castiel asked as he turned back to his best friend. Dean froze as he tried to think of a 2nd year Hufflepuff...we're there any.

"Um...it's Bela Talbot" Dean lied. Castiel rolled his eyes at his friend. Has Dean ever mentioned he hated it when people did that.

"Bela is in Sytherin and a 5th year, Dean. I'm not that dumb" Castiel said. Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He could only think of two female Hufflepuffs. One was his mom and the other one was Professor Singer's dead wife. He panicked and just picked a random girl

"Fine it's...Lisa...Lisa Braeden" he blurted out. Castiel's face looked noticeably disappointed.

"Lisa Braeden is a first year. Stop lying to me Dean I heard you say Cas before I came up" he said. Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Fine...it's...Cassie Robinson" Dean said. Ok, so there was a 2nd year Hufflepuff. Castiel sighed noticeably and Charlie shot him an evil look. He better not eat today. Cas shrugged and laid himself out on Dean. He rested his head in Dean's lap and started talking about his new potions project he was working on. Charlie was easing up on Dean.

"So you like Cassie" Casitel said to break the awkwardness in the air after he realized he was the only one talking. Dean shrugged.

"She's a cool chick I guess" Dean said.

"I thought they didn't allow anyone cool in Hufflepuff" Cas said with a smile as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Nah, I guess she's the only one that slipped through" Dean said. Castiel's face fell again. He looked way to sad for Dean's liking.

"I've got some Charms homework I need to finish" Castiel said as he tried to get up.

"You haven't gone to Charms yet" Dean reminded him.

"Oh I'm sorry it's Potions homework" Castiel corrected himself as he gathered his stuff.

"You finished the assignment in class half an hour early" Dean reminded him again.

"I was trying to say that I don't want to be around you nicely Dean" Castiel snapped. With that Castiel left and Dean felt like a complete ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was settling into his desk and he was pulling out his due Arthimency homework. As he was organizing his papers he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Casitel turned around and saw a nervous first year Ravenclaw standing behind him. Since this was a Hufflepuff only period he was confused.

"My name is Becky" she said a little to loud. Casitle nodded.

"Nice to meet you Becky" he said. Becky then jutted her hand out. She was holding a roll of parchment out to him.

"This is from Dean Winchester. He told me to give it to you and that if I did it he'd make out with me" Becky said excitedly. Castiel frowned more. Just like Dean to use his sexuality to deliver messages. Casitel took the message from Becky and turned away from her to read it.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your like...ten times cuter than Dean" Becky said. With out turning around Castiel replied.

"No, but I suppose you think so" Castiel said. He heard Becky giggled and by the time he turned around to tell her he wasn't interested, she was gone. Castiel shook his head. Girls at this school are crazy, no wonder he was gay. Castiel unfolded the message to read it, but just then the teacher called for the classes attention. He set the message aside to read later.

After his class Castiel walked to a secluded corner of a dark corridor where most students made out with each other, but Castiel used to get away from the world. Once he had gotten to his spot and avoided Benny Lafitte and Bela Talbot going at each other he opened Dean's message.

Hey Cas, it's me Dean. I'm sorry I acted like an ass today. I really don't like Cassie at all. Honestly I don't know how she got into the same house as you seeing as you two are nothing alike. Maybe she sucked the sorting hat off...does the sorting hat even have a dick. Whatever, anyway I just wanted to say I'm really really really really really really really really sorry. Your the coolest guy I know and I want to be your friend for the rest of my life. We are gonna have the best time at Hogwarts and it's gonna rival that Potter guy and his dog best friend or whatever. Oh and...I suppose if you have the hots for Meg I can help you...get in her pants or whatever you Hufflepuffs do to girls.

Love, Dean Winchester

Castile was smiling like a fool the rest of the day


	3. Petrichor: The Bringer Of Bad News

ENJOY

Today was a typical winter day at Hogwarts. Today was the last day before Christmas Break. Friends where saying their goodbyes and everyone was eating light because the Christmas Feast was later that day and no one wanted to be full. Dean Winchester was still stuffing his face. His best friend Castiel was watching him and shaking his head at Dean. Everything was going fine until the owls started delivering mail. Dean knew he wasn't going to get anything. He wasn't even going home for Christmas. His dad was a muggle and he still didn't approve of this whole wizard thing. He wished he could go home, because he had a sneaking suspicion that his brother Sammy was a wizard. Dad wasn't going to take kindly to that. The owls where dropping a few light packages here, and a few letters there, but their was one owl in particular that made his blood run cold. It was Cas' black owl Petrichor, and he was carrying a blood red envelope, a howler. Petrichor dropped in right in front of Castiel and left the boy. Castiel froze and didn't know what to do. Dean tried to get up in time to go to him, but it was to late. The envelope started to morph into a mouth and began yelling at the time of its paper lungs at Cas. The entire Great Hall was listening now.

"CASTIEL JAMES NOVAK. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NOVAK AND FOR THIS REASON YOU SHALL NOT COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED AT THE NOVAK ESTATE TILL FURTHER NOTICE. MICHAEL RECENTLY TOLD US THAT YOU ENTRUSTED SOME PERSONAL INFORMATION WITH YOUR BROTHER GABRIEL. YOU SHOULD LOVE YOUR BROTHER CASTIEL, BECAUSE IT TOOK A POWERFUL TRUTH POTION FOR HIM TO GIVE UP YOUR SECRET. I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU. YOU ARE A DISGRACE. YOU HAVE BEEN SINCE THE MOMENT YOU WHERE BORN. YOU WHERE AN ACCIDENT THEN AND YOUVE MORPHED INTO A MAJOR DISAPPOINTMENT. YOUR MOTHER REFUSED TO GET AN ABORTION BECAUSE YOU WHERE A PRECIOUS LIFE, TODAY SHE AGREED THAT SHE SHOULD HAVE GO THROUGH WITH IT. HOW YOU ARE MY SON, I DONT KNOW. MY PERHAPS YOUR MOTHER CHEATED ON ME WITH A NEANDERTHAL. MY SONS ARE NOT GAY-" suddenly the letter was engulfed in flames as Headmistress Magonagall cursed it, but everyone had already heard. The ashes fell in front of Castiel who was trying to hold himself together as best he could. The entire Great Hall was silent. No one coughed, no one even dared to breathe. A few minutes after the letter had burned Castiel simply got up and left the hall. After he had left his brother, Gabriel, got up and ran from the Slytherin table. Dean got up from his table and ran as fast as he could out of the Great Hall. He ran unto the found the two Novak brothers in a secluded hallway. Castiel had his knees up to his head and he was sobbing into them. Gabriel was on his knees in front of Cas trying to get him to calm down.

"Cassie I'm so sorry baby bro. I was holding my own when they where using the crusiartus curse, but that truth potion was a bitch" Gabriel said.

"I'm so stu-stupid" Castiel said. Gabriel out his hand on Castiel's knee.

"Why" Gabriel asked.

"Th-they asked me to make them a truth potion, because they where having trouble with this criminal at the ministry. I thought...I thought they actually liked me" Castiel said. He started crying into his knees more and Gabriel rubbed them.

"Week if it's any consolation at least they know that your the best damn potions master in the entire world" he said. Castiel lifted his head and rolled his teary eyes at his brother. That's when he caught sight of Dean and before he could think otherwise he ran over and wrapped Dean up in a hug. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's back and cried into his shoulder. Dean just wrapped his arms underneath Cas' and placed his hands on his shoulders. He rubbed circles into Cas' shoulder blades and sighed into Cas' shoulder. Gabriel saw that Castiel was in good hands and he left the two friends alone. Not before giving Dean a "you dick around with my brother and I'll end you" look. Dean nodded to him and Gabriel left with his hand up.

"Cas I'm so sorry" Dean told him. Cas pulled away from his friend and looked him in a eyes. Dean could get lost in those blue eyes, he knew he'd could be lost forever.

"We shoudl you be sorry Dean. Everything that happened today is my fault" Cas said. He let go of Dean and Dean felt a great loss.

"The hell it is" Dean said angrily. Cas went back to his bench and returned to his upright fetal position.

"I shouldn't have brewed my parents that potion, I should have told Gabriel, I should have been born...I should be g-"

"You finish that sentence and I will end you" Dean told him as he got in Cas' face. Castiel was shocked, he'd never seen Dean this upset and mad.

"That's the root of the entire problem Dean. I'm a homosexual and my parents believe that's wrong" Cas said. Dean placed his hand on Cas' knee and pointed a finger in Cas' face.

"Well their wrong. Gay wizards are fucking awesome and there is nothin wrong with them" Dean told him. Cas sighed.

"Name one gay witch or wizard who was successful...that's all my parents care about" Cas told him. Dean thought for a mintue.

"Dumbledore was gay" Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Never confirmed" Cas rebutted.

"Grindelwald...he was like Dumbledores boyfriends or something" Dean said.

"Grindelwald isn't the greatest person to aspire to be" Cas reminded him. Dean rolled s eyes.

"Oh come on you could be the greatest dark wizard there ever was. You'd make Voldie look like a lost kid" Dean said humorously. Cas lifted his head.

"But wasn't he really just a lost child" Cas asked. Dean cocked his head to the side.

"See Cas your already sympathizing with him. Get ready your gonna be on Azkaban's most wanted list in no time" Dean told him. Cas startled to giggle.

"Hey and if you ever get killed by a one year old I'll even let you ride on the back of my head for a little while" Dean said. Cas out right laughed at that. Dean smiled. He loved it when Cas laughed, especially if he was the one that made him laugh. When Cas had stopped laughing he patted his hand on Dean's cheek.

"If I get killed by a baby your gonna be the first person I call" He said. Dean made his face go all "serious".

"I better be. You better not hire some bald asshat as your surrogate head" Dean said with a strait face that he didn't hold for much longer. Cas thought he'd seriously injure himself if he smiled more.

"We're gonna get through this Cas, you and me" Dean said. Dean stood up and held out his hand for Cas to take. Cas looked from his hand to Dean's and smirked.

" I wouldn't have it any other way" Cas said as he took Dean's hand. Dean pulled his best friends up and slung his arm around Cas' shoulder. They we're in this together no matter what.


	4. Cas Doesn't Disappoint

ENJOY

"WELCOME HOGWARTS TO THE QUDDITCH HOUSE CUP. THIS YEARS MATCH IS BETWEEN THE UNDEFEATED GRIFFENDOR TEAM AND THE UNDERDOG HUFFLEPUFFS LLLEEEEETTTTTT'SSSSSS PLLLLAAAAYYYYY" said the cheery upbeat announcer. Cas hadn't been looking forward to this match. Well he had, but he hadn't. Dean hadn't been able to talk about anything but this match for weeks. This was Dean's first year as a starting chaser, and he was now the star player. He was a shoo in for team captain next year and was most certainly going to win this match. Cas had been rooting for him the entire season, that is until he found out that Hufflepuff would be playing against Griffendor in the finals. All of his friends where on the two teams. Dean, Jo, Anna, Benny, and even his cousin Samandriel where on the Griffendor team. The Hufflepuffs had been the underdogs this season. Gadreel, their captain and best player had graduated. Now they had Garth, Chuck, Lisa, Adam, and he was even gonna mention the "Ghost Facers". Silly little first years thinking that Nearly Headless Nick and The Grey Lady where the bees knees. For some unknown reason the Hufflepuffs had won a game against Slytherin who had been undefeated up to that point. Garth had snatched up the snitch right from under Abbadon's nose and it looked as if she was going to kill him right there in the field. Now here they where...at finals...crap. Dean and his team had been practicing none stop for weeks, last night the Hufflepuff team got drunk off of fire whisky that Chuck had smuggled in from Hogsmead. Wonder who was going to win this match.

"LETS SEE THE...GRIFFENDOR TEAM" yelled the announcer and suddenly Cas saw red and gold robes flutter past. He saw as the three Griffendor catchers flew past at a mind boggling speed and he could have sworn that he saw Dean wink at him. As the chasers went around the stands, the beaters came from the opposite ends of the arena and met in the middle where the chasers joined them. Then up from the bottom of the rink flew the seeker. The crown jewel of the team, Raphael, or so he thought. Cas laughed as his brother didn't get as big a response as Dean had. Cas had to admit the Griffendor team did know how to put on a good show. Dean was next to Raphael and Cas wanted to roll his eyes, because Dean was flashing his "Blue Steel" gaze that he had been practicing for weeks in mirror and on Cas. As the crowds cheers ended the team flew down to the ground and dismounted.

"NOW WE'LL WELCOME THE ...HUFFLEPUFF TEAM" said the announcer. Cas crossed his fingers and prayed.

"Don't fuck up, Don't fuck up, don't fuck up" he muttered over and over again. The Hufflepuff teams entrance was far less impressive than the other teams. All of the members kinda just strangled onto the field in no particular order. Ed and Harry, their beaters, seemed to be having a "girl fight" and for god's sake Lisa was popping her gum and checking her nails. Cas' hand hit his forehead so hard he hoped he would get a concussion and be required to leave. The Hufflepuffs fanfare was far quieter than before, with only half of the Hufflepuff house cheering for them. That's right even half of their own house was rooting for the opponent. After the "cheering" died, the team joined Griffendor on the ground. The ref, Mister Rufus, dragged out the chest. He call forth the two team captains, Garth and Rapheal, and explained the rules to them. Like they didn't already know. Then he dismissed them and the two teams rose into the sky. Once the teams had gotten into position. Mister Rufus released the bludggers and the snitch. He picked up the quaffle and with the blow of his whistle he threw it up in the air.

The game had began.

Dean grabbed the ball the ball first and high tailed it to the Hufflepuff goal. Cas glanced over at the goals...FOR MERLINS SAKE. Lisa was freaking texting. Did they even allow phones at Hogwarts. Cas wanted to grab a broom and go smack this bitch, but he couldn't. Dean threw the quaffle in the goal when Lisa wasn't looking and the score was 5-0...woooo Hufflepuff.

~~~~An Hour Later~~~~

This was pathetic. The score was 45-0 in favor of Griffendor. How in the hell had they won against Slytherin. Why in the hell where they here. Why did Garth confused the snitch with the quaffle and spend 12 mintues following it. Cas was about to rip his hair out when he heard the crowd hiss in pain. He looked towards the bottom of the field and he saw Garth eat a face full of dirt.

"GARTH OF HUFFLEPUFF IS DOWN FROM A MEAN BLUDGGER BLOW...THIS ISNT LOOKING GOOD FOR THE HUFFLEPUFFS" shouted the announcer. Cas saw as Mister Rufus and Nurse Ellen rushed out to help Garth. The spent a few mintues arguing and talking to Garth until the brought out a stretcher and hauled him off. Great now their best player was gone, just great.

"GARTH FITZGERALD HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE GAME DUE TO A SERIOUS RIB INJURY. IF THE HUFFLEPUFFS CANT FIND A REPLACMEMT IN 20 MINUTES THE GRIFFENDORS WILL WIN BY DEFAULT" shouted the announcers. Well this was good. At least he could say that Hufflepuff might have won if Garth hadn't been injured. Castiel's stomach sank when he felt a tap on his shoulder, this wasn't good. He turned to see Chuck in full gear, panting and dirty.

"Castiel we need you to fill in for Garth" He said in between breathes.

"I don't do sports" Castiel said. When his brothers played Quidittich at home he was usually the ref, or the cheerleader.

"Come on Castiel, your the only one in the house that even knows how to ride a broom. You know for a fact that we had to bribe Lisa to even be on the team" Chuck begged. Lisa had only agreed to do this if she got 20 galleons and the promise that Cas would out in a good word to Dean about her.

"Castiel, please your our only hope" Chuck begged. Castiel really didn't want to do this.

~~~~A Few Mintues Later~~~~

"Ok so here are your pads, Garth's robes are over there, and I don't think he'll mind if you borrow his broom. Hurry out and get ready we've only got 10 more mintues" Chuck said as he rushed to tell the ref that they had enough players. Cas hurrily started to put on the gear. He reached for the robe and lifted it up. All of the Hogwarts Quidditch robes had been enchanted to change the name and number on the robes to whoever was wearing it. When Castiel slide it on Fitzgerald changed to Novak and 89 changed to 4. Great now Cas was playing Quidditch. Just freaking great. He turned around and came face to face with a whole lot of Griffendor robe.

"Sorry there...Cas?!" said the voice that Cas swore he heard in his dreams.

"Hello Dean" Castiel replied in his growling voice. He'd hit puberty last year after his public humiliation by his dad. He sounded like he gargled rocks and glass now.

"What are you doing in the locker tent...and what are you doing with robes on" Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes.

"I see they don't require intelligence to be on a Quidditch team" Cas sassily replied. Dean sighed.

"I'm Garth's replacement if you must know" Cas told him. Dean had to stop himself from laughing.

"You...but your like...a nerd. Have you ever even picked up a broom" Dean asked. Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean and went to pick up Garth's broom.

"You forget who my brothers are Dean. Michael, who is probably the best thing to happen to the Griffendor team in centuries, Rapheal, who is his protégé, Lucifer, who basically murdered people out on that field, and Gabriel, who didn't do much but that S.O.B is so cocky people believed he had hung the stars. You can't even touch me" Cas gloated. He really hoped he didn't make a fool out of himself. Dean smirked.

"Ok then Cas" he said. Dean made his was to the tent exit, but he turned just before he left.

"Game on" He said. Then he left. Cas took a deep breath. He hoped to god he did screw up.

~~~~Later That Night~~~~

"CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL CAS-TI-EL" the horde of people shouted as they held a very stunned Castiel over their heads. They had carried him into the Great Hall where they're were all celebrating his miraculous win. It had been amazing. Castiel was like Rembrant with a broom. Griffendor had been up by 150 points and Castiel had caught the snitch while Raphael was still confused as to where it was. As far as the Hufflepuffs where concerned he was God. First years where asking for autographs and thirteen girls had already come up to him saying that they could turn him. The rest of the team we're relishing in the attention as well. Ed and Harry had a lady on each arm, Chuck and Becky where making out in the middle of the crowd, Lisa was enjoying being popular as per usual, and Adam was currently "in the cage" which was another term for where Professor Crowley put you if you committed to many fowls. Castiel was looking over the crowds for any Griffendors, but he only found his mopey bother and a cursing Benny. After a few minutes of chanting he had convinced the crowd to put him down. He grabbed two butter beers and dodged a few girls as he made he way out of the Great Hall. He knew exactly where he was heading. He moved through a few twisting corridors until he came upon a small room far away from the cheering crowd. He opened the door and saw Dean sitting on the floor.

"Hello Dean, I brought you a butter beer. I know you prefer actual beer, but since your are underage this is all I could procure" Castiel said. Dean didn't turn around, but instead he patted the space next to him. Cas knew what to do. He went and sat down next to Dean. He handed him the butter beer which he gladly took. The two students looked at the object on the wall in front of them. They had found it last year and they'd been fascinated with it ever since. It was a mirror, but not just any mirror. This was the mirror of Erised.

"What do you see Dean" Cas asked him. Dean took a drag of his drink and gave the mirror a hard look.

"I see you and me sitting together. Sammy is next it me and my mom his hugging my shoulders. My dad isn't there" Dean said. Cas smiled sympathetically. Dean's visions changed every time they visited the mirror. Sometimes it was just Dean and his brother. Other times it was just Dean and his mom.

"What do you see Cas" He asked.

"My dad is giving me a puppy" Cas said. This was a lie of course. Cas always lied when he talked about what he saw in the mirror. If he didn't then it would severely disappoint Dean and Cas doesn't disappoint. The mirror didn't seem to work on Cas. To him it was just a mirror. Whenever he looked into it all he saw was him and Dean sitting together.


	5. GOOOOOOOOO SAAAMMMMMAAAHHHHH

ENJOY

"Dean if you don't stay still for five seconds I'm going to cast a body binding spell on you" Cas scolded as Dean all but jumped out of his seat when the new first years walked into the room. This year the Griffendor and Hufflepuff tables where next to each other and they we're currently leaning over the aisle talking to each other.

"Sammy is in there Cas" Dean told him. Cas rolled his eyes, like he didn't know that Sam Winchester was going to be here at Hogwarts. It's all Dean would write to him about this summer.

"Do you think he'll be a Griffendor like me" Dean asked.

"He will probably be a Ravenclaw, judging by your accounts of his intelligence" Cas said. Dean smiled. By now all the first years where in a big group in front of the Great Hall. Cas remembers being there, feeling terrified. The horror when he was sorted as a Hufflepuff, but the relief he found when Dean smiled at him from the Griffendor table.

"Deatheo Horseman" Yelled the professor holding the sorting hat. Some scrawny looking kid stepped up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and a few moments later it shouted HUFFLEPUFF for everyone to hear.

"Hey Cas, look you've got a new Jigglypuff" Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes, why was he friends with this idiot again.

"Samuel Winchester" the professor called out. Dean almost shouted with Joy and Cas had to physically hold him back. A small, really small, boy with brown hair stepped up to the stool. He didn't look nervous at all, maybe bravery was hereditary. Sam climbed up onto the stool and waited for the hat to be put on his head. The moment it did the hat began to spout off again.

"Oh my look at this interesting child. Such a brave child, and loyal to a fault, but an overwhelming amount of intelligence. I believe I shall sort you in...RAVENCLAW" The sorting hat declared. The Ravenclaw table erupted with cheers, but Dean Winchester was louder than all of them out together.

"YEAH THATS RIGHT. HE'S THE BEST DAMN RAVENCLAW THAT'S EVER BEEN WOOOOO YOU GO SAMMY" Dean yelled at his little brother. Sam went red and rolled his eyes at Dean. Cas tried to step in.

"Dean your embarrassing him" Cas told him.

"He's a big boy, he can deal with it...SAMMMMMAAAHHHHH WOOOO" Dean kept on. Cas shook his head. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"GO SAM" Cas yelled out. Sam was taken aback by the deep voice as he sat down and Dean burst out laughing.

~~~~~~~After The Feast~~~~~~~~~

Dean had managed to grab Sam and he was gonna show him all the cool stuff that Hogwarts had to offer. The first thing on that list was Cas. Dean had been knocking on the Hufflepuff dormitory room door for a good 15 mintues before someone opened up. Sam really just wanted to go to hang out with his house, but Dean had been talking about Sam meeting Cas for months, if not years.

"WILL YOU GO THE HELL AWA-...Oh hi Dean" said Lisa. She quickly tried to fix her hair and straightened her sweater. She plastered on a fake smile and started twist a lock of her hair on her finger. Sam giggled, this girl was barking up the wrong tree. Sam knew that even if Dean didn't know it himself. A guy can only comment on another guy's voice, hair, and eyes so many times.

"Can you get Cas, I want him to meet Sammy" Dean asked her. Lisa's smile quickly went away.

"He's busy right now" she told him. Dean tried to look past her into the common room, but. Lisa kept getting in the way.

"Can you make sure. I told him I was gonna come by" Dean asked her again. Lisa opened her mouth to tell Dean to leave, but suddenly the boy Sam had seen Dean talking to earlier poked his head out of the door.

"I sorry to keep you waiting Dean. We can all talk in the library" Castiel said. Sam was taking aback by his voice. How could that twig of a guy sound like he smoked 5 packs a day. Dean nodded his head and Cas walked out of his dorm. The group left Lisa behind and Sam waved to her as he left. She scowled at him and slammed the door behind them. Sam giggled and started to follow his brother and Cas. As the trio walked down the empty halls...Sam couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Cas was laughing at Dean's terrible jokes and staring at him lovingly when he thought Dean wasn't looking. Dean was looking thought, and he was looking at Cas exactly the same way. It kinda made Sam sick. He had heard Dean go on and on about this guy, but some how the infatuation was worse in person. Dean could look into the eyes he never shut up about, and he could listen to that gravely voice he always tried and failed to replicate. Sam was pretty sure that if he wasn't there they would, be holding hands, heck they might do it even if he was there. Eventually they made it to the library and Cas unlocked the giant door. They found a table inside and that all lounged on it. Dean put his feet on the table and Cas scolded him and told him that the table was Mahogany. Dean argued with Cas for a little until Sam spoke up.

"Are you guys like...a thing or something" Sam asked. Both of the 5th years stopped talking immediately. Cas went wide eyed and Dean kept blinking his eyes.

"What" Dean finally managed to ask.

"Are you guys like...together...like boyfriends or something" Sam asked. Great elocution Sam. Dean and Cas looked at each other then back to Sam.

"No, why would you think that Sammy" Dean said. Sam tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

"Your kidding right" he said. Judging by Dean and Cas' faces...they weren't.

"Dean ever since you met this guy you haven't shut up about him. When your at home it's all 'this coke bottle reminds me of that one time with Cas' or 'this blanket is yellow...Hufflepuffs colors are yellow, did I mention that Cas is a Hufflepuff'. You are obsessed with him and hell he's obsessed with you. He won't stop looking at you, and he does it with such...love and...I don't even know what" Sam told them. Dean and Cas looked totally shocked. Cas was shocked that Dean was always talking about him, did he really do that. Dean couldn't believe Sam brought that up.

"We're just friends Sammy. Friends talk about each other" Dean told him. Cas deflated a little, which Sam didn't miss.

"Did you see that Dean. You just told him that your just friends and he was disappointed. You aren't just friends. Friends don't talk about other friends like they are angels. Friends don't tell other friends that they sound like Batman and then proceed to say that Batman is the sexiest superhero. Friends don't have tender eye sex with one another. Friends DOOooo call each other out on their shit which is what I'm doing" Sam told Dean.

"I don't sound like a bat human" Cas responded.

"So you deny sounded like Batman, but you don't deny loving Dean" Sam asked. Cas sighed.

"Dean has been with me since the very begining. He was with me when I was at my lowest and he helped me recover. He has been with me when I was perfectly okay and we will probably be together for a long time to come. Of course I love him, he is my best friend and to fell anything less would be a disservice to him" Cas said. Dean didn't know what to say and neither did Sam. Cas got up from his chair.

"It's been nice meeting you Sam. I'll see you around" he said and then he was gone.

~~~~~~The Next Day In The Courtyard~~~~~~~

Charlie and Sam where busy chating about some big scandal at the Ministry when Dean plopped himself down next to them. He had on a bit smile and he looked like he was itching to tell them something.

"Spill it Dean" Charlie said simply. Dean fiddled with his fingers and tried to find a perfect way to tell his friends.

"I've...hit a breakthrough" he said. Charlie and Sam where to getting it.

"I...now know...what I really want in life" Dean said again. Sam still wasn't getting it, but Charlie was staring to clue in.

"Damn it Dean just spit it out" Charlie said in frustration. Den took in a deep breath.

"I'm gay" he said. Charlie screamed quietly and Sam's mouth was currently residing on the floor.

"When.." Charlie began to ask.

"Well I got to thinking last night about what Sammy said about me and Cas...and he was right. The more I started to think the more I remember always wanting guy teachers, and obsessing over James Dean and Clint Eastwood instead of Pamela Anderson. Hell I think I even had a crush on Jimmy Edwards in 2nd Grade" Dean confessed. Sam looked straight at his brother and pointed at him.

"I knew it" he said. Dean rolled his eyes at his overdramatic brother. Charlie stopped her flailing long enought to ask a question.

"What does Cas have to do with this" she asked, hoping for the answer she wanted. Dean smiled and blushed a little which made Charlie fangirl even harder.

"I think I love him" Dean said. Charlie looked like she was going to cry and Sam couldn't stop smiling.

" I was kinda...planing to ask him out today...all the 5th years are gonna sneak down to Hogsmeade and I thought it's be...romantic if we went together" He said. Charlie wiped away her happy tears.

"You say the word and we are gone" Charlie told him. Den nodded in response. Charlie, Dean, and Sam tried to perfect how Dean was going to ask Cas out when Charlie's heartbeat went up at the sight of that dark haired boy.

"SHHH he's coming" She told the group. They all tried to look casual as Cas approached and sat down next to Dean. Dean thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

"I've got exciting news to tell you all" Cas said.

"That funny, cus I've got something I say too...but you first Cas" Dean told him. Cas nodded

"I just asked Meg to be my girlfriend" Cas said with a big smile. Deans heart sank and so did everyone else's.

"I thought you where gay" Dean said. Cas nodded his head.

"I thought so to, but I was thinking about what Sam said last night and you know he was right. I spend all of my time with you Dean. I never hang around any girls at all. Heck I've never even dated a girl, who do I know if I'm gay. I always thought I was gay because I liked the company of boys better than girls, especially when they didn't have clothing on, but now that I think about it...I've always kinda had a thing for Meg. So I think she cured me" Cas said. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't the Cas he knew. This was the Cas that Cas' dad wanted him to be. This was Castiel.

"But...Cas...your gay" Dean said again.

"Not anymore Dean, people can change" Cas told him. Dean was getting angry now.

"Do you remember when you got that howler from your dad. I was the one who told you that your gay and that there was nothing wrong with it" Dean told him.

"Exactly. I might have been realizing that I wasn't gay and you shoved me into believing something that wasn't true. My father hated me because of that" Castiel told him.

"Are you doing this just to get your dad off your back, because dude you need to be who you are" Dean told him.

"I AM BEING WHO I AM DEAN" Cas yelled at him.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DATING MEG" Dean yelled back.

"BECAUSE SHE LIKES ME AND I LIKE HER AND SHE HAPPENS TO BE VERY...HELL SHE'S A FUCKING BOMBSHELL DEAN" Cas cursed at him. Now everyone was looking at the two fighting friends.

"CAS YOU ARE GAY, YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE" Dean told him.

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO BE GAY SO MUCH DEAN, ARE YOU WORRIED THAT IM GOING TO COME IN AND RUIN YOUR QUOTE UNQUOTE SICK GAME WITH THE LADIES" Cas said. Dean shook his head and go up from his spot. He started to walk away, but he turned around for one last word. The entire courtyard was intently staring at them now.

"I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING...AND IT WAS GOING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING...BUT FUCK IT NOW. GO BE WITH THAT MEG SLUT" Dean said. They didn't talk for the rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't out this out on Saturday. I was out buying my first car. It's a lime green Chevy Spark if you where wondering....which you weren't. SORRY


	6. Pinkie Promise

ENJOY

It was the last day of school and everyone was hustling around packing up their stuff. The Griffendor common room was deserted, everyone else was off saying goodbye to their friends. Dean was shoving his flannels into his trunk as fast as he could. He just wanted to go home. Hogwarts had stopped being fun these past two years. Dean had just closed the latch on his trunk when the door to the common room swung open. Dean expected some first or second year who had forgotten their coat or a book or something. He couldn't have been more wrong. A tall dark haired Hufflepuff boy stepped into that room and it took Dean's breath away. You know that saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Well it's true. Castiel looked even more beautiful then Dean remembered. His hair was more unruly than ever before and his eyes where bluer than he thought was humanly possible. He was even sporting some stubble, wonder what that would feel like if you kissed him. He had missed him so much.

"Hello Dean...I was hoping I would find you here" Castiel said in his deep voice. It was deeper than Dean remembered.

"Well it is my common room" Dean said. Dean had been chosen as head boy and it was his responsibility to make sure that the common room was all in order. Castiel nodded his head.

"I understand. All of the first year Hufflepuffs decided to get into a Chocolate Frog fight last night, I've been cleaning frog legs off of our carpet for hours" Castiel said. Dean held back a laugh. He had heard something about Castiel being chosen has Hufflepuff head boy. He didn't get to see or hear a lot about Castiel anymore. After their fight they had gone their separate ways. Dean threw himself into Quidditch and Cas focused on his studies and being with...Meg.

"Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to Meg or something" Dean asked. Castiel smiled a little and huffed.

"Why would I say goodbye to that bitch" Castiel said as he set himself down in a comfy chair. Dean tried not to smile.

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you tie aren't going out anymore" Dean said. Castiel smirked.

"I was so stupid Dean...why did I ever date her" Castiel asked him.

"To quote you *ehem* BECAUSE SHE LIKES ME AND I LIKE HER AND SHE HAPPENS TO BE VERY...HELL SHE'S A FUCKING BOMBSHELL" Dean yelled in a deep gravely voice. Castiel started to laugh.

"Did I really say that" Castiel asked. Dean gave him a 'yeah...yah did" look.

"I'm sorry Dean" Castiel said. Dean looked at Cas and he looked back. Cas looked lost.

"What happened Cas" Dean asked him as he went to sit on the arm of Cas' chair.

"I got...scared. I was so terrified. I thought..." Cas started to say, but he cut himself off.

"Was it what Sam said" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head.

"We shouldn't have listened to him. He might be my little brother, but he's also a little smart ass shit" Dean told him.

"I was just so afraid...if Sam said it was obvious. I through what my dad would do if he-"He started, but stopped again. Dean jumped off of his spot and got into his knees. He kneeled in front of Cas and put his hands on Cas' knees.

"You thought that if Sammy could tell that you where gay so easily then your dad could do it too"Dean said. Cas tilted his head and looked confused.

"Why would it be difficult to see that I'm gay, everyone knows that Dean" Cas asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Really then. If your so gay then why did you date Meg for two years" Dean asked.

"I was trying to get over...it" Cas said as he looked straight at Dean.

"I've told you time and time again Cas. You are gay and no one, not even you, can change that" Dean said. Cas shook his head slowly in frustration.

"You don't get it Dean" Cas said.

"I'm not trying to get over being gay. I've accepted it, HELL if I'd been interested in a guy two year ago I would have dated him instead of Meg. I'm...I'M GETTING OVER YOU" Cas blurted out. Cas felt ten pounds lighter.

"Me" was all Dean managed to say. Cas really wanted to smack the stupid out of him.

"It's always been you Dean. It's been you since I first set eyes upon you on sorting day. It's been you since you first winked at me and every wink since then. It's been you since you asked me what the hell a Hufflepuff was. It's been you since I got that howler from my dad and you stayed with me all night telling me it was going to be ok. It's been you every time I look into the mirror of Erised. It's been you since you voluntarily got your nose broken to protect me. It's been you since you complained about Meg stealing your seat in potions class. It's been you the entire time and it will never stop being you. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you and I'm never going to stop. An nobody, not Meg, not Father, not even my brothers are going to change that" Cas said as he let flow what he had been holding back since his first day at Hogwarts. Dean was stunned.

"If you don't feel the same I understand" Cas said. Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Shut up Cas" Dean said. Dean leaned upwards and laid his lips on Cas'. Cas was shocked, but he soon melted into Dean. He had wanted this for so long. Cas lifted his hand and he ran his fingers through Dean's short hair like he had been dreaming of for years. Dean lifted him into Cas' lap and straddled his legs all while never breaking their kiss. Dean's hand soon went under Cas' Hogwarts sweater and landed on the bare skin of his hips. Cas' skin was ice cold against Dean's. Dean opened his mouth and Cas deepened the kiss. If Meg was good for anything at least she taught Cas how to kiss, he was a damn champ. Cas moaned into the kiss and Dean thought he was going to faint. Dean moaned back and Cas giggled into their mouths. Cas pulled away and started to kiss Dean's jaw.

"Has anyone ever told you that you moan like a whore" Cas said in between his kisses. Cas had moved down to Dean's neck and was currently giving him present to remember him by.

"As anyone ever told you that you make people moan like a whore" Dean retorted. Cas finished sucking on Dean's neck and moved back up to his face.

"That was my first kiss" Cas told him. Cas kissed him on the lips again and Dean returned it.

"Bullshit" he said as clearly as he could. Cas giggled a little and he moved his hands from Dean's head to Dean's hips. Cas' hands went up Dean's shirt and he sprawled them out on his muscular back.

"Would I lie to you Dean" he asked. Dean kissed Cas again.

"I'm not gay Dean people can change" Dean said as he imitated Cas badly. Cas smlied into another kiss.

"I promise never to pretend to be straight again" Cas said. Dean pulled away from Cas slightly and looked into his eyes. Dean pulled his hand away from Cas and he held up his little finger.

"Pinkie promise" Dean said. Cas smiled and pulled his hand out from under Dean's shirt.

"Pinkie Promise"


	7. The Yule Ball

The Tri-Wizard Tournamant had come to Hogwarts and today was the Yule Ball. It was the social even of the year. No the social event of the century. All of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang had been waiting for weeks for Chirstmas. Everyone was talking about who you where going to take, what your where going to wear, and of course...The Champions.

The Durmstrang champions was Pavel Rurik. He was quiet and he kept to himself, but he was probably ten times faster, stronger, and better than the other competitiors at endurance competitions. He probably would take a date just because it was required.

Then there was Laurette Marveille. She could probably charm her way through the entire tournament if she tried. She also could have any guy she wanted.

Then there was the Hogwarts champion, Dean Winchester. Quidditch star, Head Boy, extremely attractive, and as far as anyone knew he had yet to pick a date to the dance. As the time for the dance rolled around the students all filed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated beautifully and it looked as if they where all standing in a glacier. On the other side of the great hall doors it was a different story.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this" Dean asked to the person to his right. They nodded and linked arms. Suddenly music started to play. Pavel and his date Lilith, a 4th year Slytherin stepped out.

"PAVEL RURIK, THE DURMSTRANG CHAMPION" said a loud voice from the other side of the door. Next Laurette and her date Ash, a 7th year Ravenclaw went out.

"LAURETTE MARVEILLE, THE BEAUXBATONS CHAMPION" the voice said again. Dean stomach was doing acrobatics inside his body. Suddenly his date kisses him on the cheek.

"It's gonna be fine Dean" they said. Dean smiled and gave them a kiss on the lips for good luck. The next moment those doors swung open and all eyes where on him and his date.

"DEAN WINCHESTER, THE HOGWARTS CHAMPION" the voice said. Dean put on his best smiled and began to walk out.

"Is that Castiel Novak on Dean's arm"  
"Aren't they like best friends"  
"I thought Castiel was dating Meg"  
"I didn't know Dean was gay"  
"Oh my gosh all the good ones are either gay, taken, or both"

He couldn't help smiling when he what'd people say those things. He looked to his right and he saw Cas soaking in the attention. This had been Dean's idea. If your gonna come out, then might as well make a show out of it. When Dean and Cas had reached the center of the Great Hall they stopped. Some slow music began to play, the champions had opted for a slow dance this year instead of a complicated waltz. Dean snaked his arms around Cas' waist and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean couldn't be happier if he tried. He was slow dancing with the love of his life and Cas was looking particularly sexy today. Dean kissed Cas' forehead and Cas blushed.

"You shouldn't kiss me in front of this many people" Cas said as a blush creeped across his face. Dean heard a few girls in the crowd aww, and he was pretty sure Charlie had fainted.

"I want everyone to know how much I love you" Dean told him. Cas smiled and tilted his head.

"You love me" he asked. Dean smiled.

"You said that when you saw me it was love at first sight. Well when I saw you and your where in that crowd on sorting day, I knew that I loved you. When I went and saw you afterwards and we talked I knew we where going to be best friends for the rest of our lives. I know that you lied to me every time you looked into the mirror of Erised, because to us it's just a mirror. I knew when I woke up in the hospital wing in my first day of school and you where there asking if I needed anything that one day I was going to marry you. I've know for to damn long that you've always been the one, it's about time that other people know too" Dean said. Cas smiled at his Dean and leaned up to kiss him. While he kissed him Cas started to think. He knew that this kiss would end, that this song would end, eventually this ball would end, but there was no way in a thousand, million, or billion year that he and Dean would ever be through with each other.


	8. Mary Winchester

This is the last chapter of my Destiel Hogwarts Au. I have loved every minute of it and I've really enjoyed the nice things that you've said. I should have another AU coming out soon so watch out for that. I love you guys. ENJOY

"Kevin Tran" called out Castiel. A nervous looking asian kid stepped up to the stool. Cas smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Kevin smiled back at him. Once Kevin had situated himself on the stool, Cas placed the hat on his head. The think had barley touched him before it shouted RAVENCLAW. Kevin immediately relaxed and the Ravenclaws where cheering. Cas smiled as the little guy scampered over to his new house. Cas looked at the next name on the list and he sighed, this was going to be interesting.

"Mary Winchester" he called. Once he called the name shouts of encouragement started coming from the staff table. Castiel turned around and he saw Dean whooping and hollering.

"YOU GO MARY, SHOW THAT HAT WHOSE BOSS" Dean yelled from his spot at the table. Dean had finished school and became an auror for a little while, but when he and Cas decided they wanted to have a baby he applied for a safer job. He has been the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher ever since. Cas rolled his eyes at his husband and went back to his job. Cas had been teaching potions ever since Professor Crowley had retired his senior year. He loved it. He was even the head of Hufflepuff house and Dean was the head of the Griffendors.

Mary stepped up to the stool happily and sat herself down without fear. Cas placed the hat on her head and it began to talk.

"Oh dear what do we have here. Miss Mary Winchester. I remember sorting both of your parents. Their bravery and loyalty have passed on to you, but this does make it difficult to place you...hmmmm where to out you where to out you. I think I know just WHAT TO DO...HUFFLEPUFF" he calls out. Mary smiled much to Cas' relief. Cas took the hat off her head and he held out his hand for Mary to give him a low five. Mary did and she quickly went to join the cheering Hufflepuff table.

"YEAH THATS RIGHT MY BABY'S A JIGGLYPUFF. SHE'S GONNA DRAG ALL THE OTHER HOUSES IN THE DIRT. YOU DONT MESS WITH THE JIGGYPUFFS" Dean yelled in approval. Cas laughed noticeably and he tried to contain his composure to complete his job.

~~~~~~~~~During The Feast~~~~~~~~

"Marrryyyyy" Dean said as he ran over to hug his daughter. Cas told him not to . She needed to hang out with some kid her age and make some friends. She couldn't do that if Dean was breathing down her neck.

"Hi Dad, Hi Papa" she said. All of the other new Hufflepuffs looked terrified of Dean.

"So do you like being a Hufflepuff so far" Cas asked. Mary tilted her head, just lie, Cas usually did.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff" she asked. Dean smiled at his husband and Cas rolled his eyes again.

"No one quite knows, but they are the best things in the entire universe" Dean answered. Mary smiled and turned away from her dad. Dean started to walked back to the table, but Cas caught up with him and whisper into his ear.

"You are so getting laid tonight"


End file.
